


Potential Breakup Song

by nanasse



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Free! Eternal Summer, Gen, it's literally all fluff, sousuke has a crush if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasse/pseuds/nanasse
Summary: in which Sousuke and Rin are studying and Rin is playing music off his phone. Sousuke goes to change the song and finds Rin has a lot more "feminine" music on his playlists than Sousuke expected.





	Potential Breakup Song

**Author's Note:**

> is there a point to this? no  
> did I spend an hour writing this to put off doing my own physics homework? yes
> 
> this is all fluff, but something I needed to write after finally watching free! dive to the future and being just so unsatisfied by the amount of screentime sousuke was given -- because come on sis, eternal summer was really such great character development for sourin and they flushed it down the toilet in dttf
> 
> I was making a playlist with songs I thought rin would listen to bc honestly our names are one letter apart and so are our music tastes -- and I realized that hell yeah, rin listens to a lot of angry shit, but since he's a huge softie has a lot of angsty middle school shit on there but also a lot of effeminate shit -- and thus this was born. enjoy sis

Physics was a pain. Sousuke leaned back in his chair and sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head loll back. It was ironic how he could slide through the water with such ease, but he couldn’t understand how friction and acceleration worked together to save his life.   
  
Sousuke opened an eye and glanced over at Rin, who wasn’t faring much better. Rin was much better at math than Sousuke (and made sure Sousuke knew it) and Sousuke had started off the afternoon with Rin over his shoulder, pointing out errors in Sousuke’s calculations, but as time went by, Sousuke asked fewer and fewer questions as Rin become more and more frustrated with his own literature homework.  
  
The redhead was currently scowling down at a worksheet he had to fill out based on an assigned reading; a tuft of hair was in his hand and he was tugging on it fitfully. The small bluetooth speaker that sat between them blasted another angry rap song (Sousuke thought it was Eminem, but wasn’t sure) and was connected to Rin’s phone. Rin always needed music to study, and Sousuke noticed it tended to correspond with his mood. Sousuke was getting a little tired of all the screaming rappers and heavy electronic beats today, though.  
  
Sousuke rolled his shoulders and grabbed his pencil, resolving to focus and get his work done, when a line from the song playing distracted him.  
  
“Did he just say his dick was a foot long?” Sousuke frowned and turned to look at Rin, who made no indication that he’d heard Sousuke at all.  
  
“Oi.”  
  
“What?” Rin replied, continuing to squint at the paper, obviously not listening.  
  
“He said ‘Something here is a foot,’ and then something about his dick.” Rin blinked a couple times and then tore his eyes away from his assignment, looking wildly confused.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Rin asked, his eyebrow raising in that way Sousuke thought was adorable. He couldn’t help but let out a dry chuckle, causing Rin to narrow his eyes at him.  
  
“Don’t laugh at me.”  
  
“You’re so wound up,” Sousuke said, leaning on his desk. “How long have you been trying to fill out that worksheet, now?”  
  
“It doesn’t make sense!” Rin said, pushing himself back from his desk and gesturing wildly at his work as he continued. “They’re asking me to find examples of how syntax enhances the ‘neutral mood’ of the piece, but if it’s neutral, how the hell is it supposed to even have a mood?”  
  
Rin paused in his rant and glanced at Sousuke, who was holding back a smile. He sighed and pushed his hair back, standing up.  
  
“Shut up,” Rin mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m taking a break. I’m going to get something to drink; you want anything?”  
  
“Get me an energy drink.” Sousuke dug in his desk drawer for spare change and tossed it to Rin as some awful dubstep remix of Kendrick Lamar came on, and Sousuke made a face. “Can I change that?”   
  
“Go nuts,” Rin quipped, before leaving to go visit the dorm’s vending machines. Sousuke reached over to Rin’s desk to grab his phone and skipped through the next couple songs, finding some angry-sounding k-pop queued up. Sousuke scoffed and shook his head. His best friend had the most interesting tastes in music.  
  
Not finding anything immediately that he liked, Sousuke unlocked Rin’s phone and put his whole library on shuffle. The first song that came on was _Heathens_ by Twenty One Pilots (what was he, thirteen?) and Sousuke hit the next button before immediately freezing.  
  
A slow grin spread across his face as the unmistakeable opening to _Potential Breakup Song_ filled the dorm room, complete with Aly and AJ vocalizing. This was what Rin listened to in his free time? Sousuke’s grin widened. Rin was definitely effeminate, easily embarrassed, and emotional — but Sousuke never expected that feminine taste to come out in his music choices. Maybe from Gou, but not Rin.  
  
The door closed and Sousuke turned to face his roommate, a wicked grin on his face. Sousuke watched Rin’s face go from mild surprisal to complete embarrassment, as he slammed the drinks down on Sousuke’s desk and lunged for his phone — but Sousuke was expecting it, and was already halfway up their bunk ladder with Rin’s phone in hand by the time Rin reached his desk chair.  
  
“Sousuke! Give it back!” Rin yelled, standing on his bottom bunk and grabbing at Sousuke’s arms to try to regain his cell phone, but Sousuke held it far out of reach in his left hand.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve heard this song since Gou made us listen to it when we were kids,” Sousuke taunted, turning to smile at a mortified Rin, whose face almost matched the color of his hair. “I’m glad to see you’re still a fan.”  
  
“You’re such an ass,” Rin scoffed, practically climbing onto Sousuke’s back to reach his phone.  
  
“What else do we have on here?” Sousuke continued, shrugging Rin off of him and pressing next.  
  
“Oh, _Me & U_ as well? That’s a good one,” grinned Sousuke. Rin had tried jumping for his phone and was now in the process of dragging over his desk chair. Sousuke clicked the next song.  
  
“Oi, Sousuke!” Rin yelled as _Can’t Get You Out of My Head_ came on. Sousuke couldn’t keep himself from laughing as he pressed the next button once more before the phone was snatched from his hand. A few bars of _7 Rings_ were heard before Rin paused the music, shooting Sousuke a glare. He sat down on his bed, panting lightly, his ears still red.  
  
Sousuke climbed down from the bunk ladder and sat backwards in his chair, gazing at Rin, who scowled and refused to look at him. A few seconds passed before Sousuke spoke.  
  
“You want to know what I thin-“  
  
“No.”   
  
“I think the Ariana Grande song isn’t half bad,” Sousuke chuckled.  
  
“Shut up,” Rin snapped, though his shoulders relaxed a little.  
  
“I’m serious. She just shames everyone for being poor in it. It’s pretty funny.” Sousuke saw Rin hesitate.  
  
“…You’ve actually listened to it?”  
  
“Sure. But it’s the only non-manly song in my music library, unlike you.”  
  
Rin was back up on the offense, standing and towering over Sousuke as a smirk pulled at red eyes.   
  
“Like you don’t have anything embarrassing on your playlists.”  
  
“Oh, I do,” Sousuke said, hand already on his phone to keep it in his grip, “I just don’t play it for everyone to hear.”  
  
“Yeah?” Rin challenged, raising an eyebrow again. Sousuke squirmed.  
  
“Why don’t you show me, then?” Rin took another step towards Sousuke, grinning.  
  
“I’m glad to see you smile,” Sousuke said as a retort. This made Rin falter for a second, and as Sousuke expected, part of the blush came back.  
  
“Shut up,” Rin repeated, and began to make a lunge for Sousuke’s phone, but a hand to Rin’s shoulder stopped his momentum.  
  
“I’ll make you a deal,” Sousuke said. Intrigued, Rin raised an eyebrow (god) and stopped wiggling to get out of Sousuke’s grip.  
  
“If you finish that dumb worksheet, I’ll let you look through my music.” A unimpressed look from Rin prompted him to continue. “I won’t try to take my phone back. You can play anything off it that you like. I’ve got some pretty incriminating stuff on there.”  
  
“Like what?” asked Rin, falling into his chair next to Sousuke.  
  
“Well, I’ve had the same Spotify account since middle school.”  
  
“When you were all heartbroken and emo about me leaving?” It was Sousuke’s turn to scowl.  
  
“That didn’t happen.”  
  
Rin looked at him curiously for a few moments, his eyes playful, before extending his hand. Sousuke looked at it, confused, before Rin stuck out his pinky finger.  
  
“Promise you’ll let me play anything?”  
  
“Are you serious?” Sousuke asked, gesturing to the pinky.  
  
“This is a serious promise,” Rin replied, stonefaced. Sousuke sighed. Sometimes Rin made him feel like he was still in elementary school. Eventually, Sousuke conceded, linking Rin’s pinky with his own.  
  
Satisfied, Rin grinned and went back to his literature homework. Sousuke watched him work, as the redhead was struck with inspiration and quickly scribbled something down. Sousuke smiled to himself and looked back at his uninviting physics work, picking up his pencil. The room felt strangely quiet after all the previous commotion over the music.  
  
“Put Ariana back on,” Sousuke said, refusing to look back over at his friend. He felt Rin’s eyes on him but pretended not to notice, working on a free-body diagram for his current physics problem.   
  
Rin obliged a few seconds later, _7 Rings_ once again filling the small dorm room.

**Author's Note:**

> been stalking the sourin tag after finishing dttf and have been loving the fluff so I decided to contribute. hope u liked it!
> 
> here's the playlist with all the songs mentioned in it and more go listen if u want https://open.spotify.com/user/countingbullets/playlist/1HOPAE6KXRQGqW82iGrbie?si=C-nOoZI8QrC6b7c6qEjU0g
> 
> also my tumblr is nagisalt if u wanna come discuss with me how you were also dissatistfied with dttf and why!
> 
> god now I actually gotta do my physics I am craving death already


End file.
